obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Dimensions+Ratings noted below describe Nominal\Typical Components+Systems; Standards+Practice vary widely with Railway\Region\Era. Click any IMAGE below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. MANx Brakes Nfo Nfo Vid Vid : : ALSO KNOWN AS: :> MANual\Hand Brakes : : DEVELOPMENT & USAGE: :> CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes :> Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes :> Commonly Used As Running Brake Bfor 1893, Practice PhasedOut Due To Injury+Wrecks :> Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Parking Brake Only Aftr 1933 : : ENHANCEMENTS: :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1993~2009 MANHandBrake Status Via ECP\LonWorks\03PinWire : : MAKERS: :> Ajax :> Amsted\Faively\Ellcon :> FreightCarAmerica :> GrahamWhite :> Peacock :> WestinghouseAirBrake\West VACx Brakes Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo :ALSO KNOWN AS: :> VACuum\NegativePressure\British Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE: :> ????~1844 Nasymyth+May\Brit :> ????~1860 N.Hodge\USMA :> ????~1872 J.Smith\USPA :> ????~1874 F.Eames\USNY :> 1860~1892 Limited Use in NorthAmerica, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1875~1970 Standard In Britain, 1971~1998 Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1885~19?? Standard In Australia, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~1980 Standard In India, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1895~1920 Standard In Japan, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~19?? Standard In SouthAfrica, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode :> Strength Limited By AtmosphericPressure, Severely Weakens With Altitude : :STANDARDS: :> Britain\BR :> Australia\ROA :> India\RDS :> SouthAfrica\SAR : :MAKERS: :> EamesVacuumBrake :> Gresham&Craven :> D&M + Oerlikon + SAB + Faiveley : AIRx Brakes Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid :ALSO KNOWN AS :> AIR\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes :> Lok\Strait\Direct\Independent\Inde Brakes :> Train\FailSafe\Pipe\Automatic\Auto Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> ????~1848 S.Lister\Brit Patent :> 1868~1914 G.Westinghouse\USPA Patents :> 1872~1905 SteamLoks With West.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1904~1947 DMUs+EMUs With West.AMUE = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1906~???? SteamLoks With West.6ET = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1925~1944 Diesel+ElecLoks With West.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1945~1956 Diesel+ElecLoks With West.24RL = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1951~1997 Diesel+ElecLoks With Oerlikon\D&M\Stabeg\Koban = FD IndeBrake + FV AutoBrake :> 1948~???? DMUs+EMUs With West.SMEE = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1957~1992 Diesel+ElecLoks With Knorr\West.26L = SA26 IndeBrake + 26C AutoBrake :> Y???~???? DMUs+EMUs With Oerlikon\D&M\Stabeg\Koban.FVEL6 = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1993~???? Diesel+ElecLoks With Knorr.CCB Or West.EPIC = ElecBrake + IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, AIRA Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : :ENHANCEMENTS :> TripleValve\DistributorValve :> GladHand GladHand :> DualReservoir DualReservoir :> ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP :> ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP :> 3PinControlCable :> TwinPipe :> BrakeBlending BrakeBlending :> EOTDevice : :STANDARDS :> 1893 NorthAmerica\AAR Standardized AIRx Brakes, All VACx Brakes Replaced 1898 :> 1962 Britain\BR Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 19?? China\CRC Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 1926 Euro\UIC Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 1980 Indi\RDS Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1920 Japan\JR Standardized AIRx Brakes, All VACx Brakes Replaced 1931 :> 19?? Russia\GOSt Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 19?? Australia\ROA Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1910 SouthAfrica\SAR Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 : :MAKERS :> AlfaUnion :> Bozic :> DaKo :> Gessman :> IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB :> Knorr\NewYorkAirBrake\NYAB :> Mitsubishi :> Oerlikon + D&M = FD IndeBrake + FV AutoBrake :> Schaltbau :> Secheron :> WestinghouseAirBrake\West :> Xian\ChinaLoco : :SUBTYPES : AIRIndeBrake :> Evolved From 1868 West "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Independent\Loko Brakes :> Used On Loks+Tenders+DMUs+EMUs, Not On Wags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : AIRAutoBrake :> Evolved From 1872 West "FailSafe AIRAuto" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Automatic\Train Brakes :> Used On Loks+Tenders+Wags+DMUs+EMUs :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : AIRElecBrake :> Evolved From 1904 West "AMUE ElecPneu" Brakes+7WireLine, AlsoKnownAs EP\ECP Brakes :> Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitPsgrWags+UnitFrhtWags, Not On Loks\Tenders\LegacyWags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Mux3WireLine & Control Distributed PowerCars\Loks : AIRTailBrake ~ Info Info Info Info Info Info Info Info :> Evolved To Replace Caboose+Conductor+BrakeMan In NorthAmerica, AlsoKnownAs FRED & WILMA :> With EndOfTrainDevice\EOTD On LastCars TailEnd To Monitor+Transceive Distance+Speed+Pressure :> With HeadOfTrainDevice\HOTD In LeadCab To Transcieve LastCar Pressure Per AutoBrake Command : EMFx Brakes Info Info Info :ALSO KNOWN AS :> ElecMotivForce\Dynamic\Hybrid\Regen\Rheostat\Resistor Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> 1939+LATR First Used On Early DieselLoks+ElecLoks :> Typical On Modern DieselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs :> ElecMotivForce Generated By Coasting TrakMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE :> ElecMotivForce Fades As Speed Drops To Zero, So EMFx Brakes Alone Will NOT Fully Stop A Train :> If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : :ENHANCEMENTS :> Blending :> Brake Controls Reduce Wear + Improve Handling : :MAKERS :> ABB :> AlfaUnion :> ATS :> DaulatRam :> DaytonPhoenix :> Filnor :> Mosebach :> NRE :> Ohmic : :SUBTYPES :EMFDynamicBrake :> Converts Braking Force To Dissipated Heat\Power Via Resistors+Blowers :> Used On Diesel\Elec Loks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling :EMFHybridBrake :> Converts Braking Force To Auxi\Psgr System Power By Charging UPS Batteries :> Used On Diesel\Elec Loks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency :EMFRegenBrake :> Converts Braking Force To 3RLE\OHLE Regen Power Via Shoes\Pants :> Used On Elec Loks+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency